


Forget Me Not

by kotku



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end
Genre: F/F, Guren is dead from the beginning, M/M, probably will eventually have nsfw, you could also title this fic i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotku/pseuds/kotku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu didn't know he was sick; that didn't change the outcome of the illness.</p>
<p>A new life with his godfather Shinya, annoying, basically cousin Shinoa, and a band of newfound friends from his new school, wasn't a life Yuu had ever hoped to live.</p>
<p>But maybe if Mika, the boy down the street, keeps coming to visit... Things just might be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing a dialogue, story-type-thing, aha. sorry for killing baby Guren ~

No matter how many times they said 'welcome home', it would never feel like home to him.

"This is where we keep the towels, just grab one whenever you need a shower. The bathroom you'll use is over there, but you already know that.." 

Yuichiro was hardly listening to Shinya's little 'house tour', the words merely scraping past his eardrum but barely being recognized. In all honesty, Yuu liked Shinya. The man was even-tempered, with a kind deposition and a snarky mouth he found easy to get along with. However in this moment, the sugar dripping from his words was making him feel ill. With his sickly-sweet tone and a smile that seemed to be permanently plastered to his mouth, Shinya's entire aura was giving Yuu the strong urge to punch a hole through the nearest wall. But as often as Guren had called him an idiot, he had least had the sense not to rile up his new caregiver on the first night.

_Caregiver._

That struck a chord, Yuu pulling his bottom lip between his teeth to keep it from wobbling. That was right. No longer dad, or even _parent._ Just.. Guardian. Overseer. _Caregiver._

It wasn't as though Guren had raised him to be weak, and as he pictured his father's face he could imagine what he'd say at the tears dripping down Yuichiro's cheeks. _Come on, chin up. I didn't raise a crybaby._

_You didn't prepare me for your death, either._ Yuu thought bitterly, his fists clenching tightly as he hastily wiped away the tear tracks staining his cheeks. A year. His father had been sick for an entire year, and never bothered to tell him. To tell anyone–besides Shinya of course. Though that was only so the man could be prepared to take on the care of Yuu after Guren inevitably succumbed to his illness. Which had been a week ago. Which was way too soon.

So transfixed on his own thoughts, the teen had hardly noticed Shinya's pause in speaking. Staring down at him, his father's childhood friend watched Yuu with eyes of liquid sympathy. Blue was the color used to represent sadness after all, right? 

"Yeah, towels. Got it," Yuu mumbled, his own green eyes acting as though they found the hardwood floor of Shinya's home particularly interesting. Anything to avoid those blue eyes. 

If Shinya wanted to say something, he obviously thought better of it. Offering nothing but a curt nod and the clapping of his hands together to indicate he was moving on, gesturing to a room down the hallway. "This is going to be your room. Usually we take the locks off the doors, due to some... Incidents, in the past. But, just this once, we'll let you keep the lock. Just in case you want to keep a certain girl out of your room while you sleep.." Shinya cracked a grin at that one, fishing out a key from his pocket as he pushed the door to the room open.

It was spacious and quaint, the walls a familiar blue. A desk was tucked into the corner of the adjacent wall, in front of a large window. Typically the room would have been aglow with soft streaks of sunlight, but the raging storm outside instead cast it dark. Dreary. Quite similar to how Yuu felt at the moment.

Heaving a soft sigh, Yuu slipped under Shinya's arm into the room he would call his own. His fingers slid over the navy bedspread perfectly fitted to his queen-size, taking note of how different it felt from his comforter back home. With obvious hesitation, he sunk down onto the squishy mattress, before losing all resolve and simply falling back against it. Inwardly groaning at Shinya's mention of Shinoa. They'd been raised as cousins, and though they only saw eachother every so often, Yuu was all too aware of her vivacious personality and apparent life goal to embarrass him at every possible turn. 

"Tomorrow the movers will be bringing your stuff from your old house. Friday you begin your new school.. I know that seems ridiculous," Shinya stopped Yuu before he could even start, noticing the boy's mouth opening in the beginnings of an interjection, waving his hand dismissively. "But Kureto thought perhaps it would be best for you to begin where you only have to go one day, and then have a weekend to recover. In case it proves to be too much.. Though I'm sure you'll be fine, Guren raised a strong man." All but purring the words, Shinya leaned from the doorframe to brush a gentle hand over Yuu's cheek. Soft knuckles caressing reddened, tear-stained cheeks.

No matter how many times Yuu dragged his hoodie sleeve over his face, the tear tracks remained. Replaced every hour by a fresh bunch of tears. Not that anyone really expected anything different from him, all things considered. It wasn't like losing your only parent overnight, being forced to move towns, and having to start a new school, a new _life,_ was something easy. No, they all expected a fair amount of tears from the teen. 

A look crossed Shinya's face, as though he planned to say something. His mouth opening, most likely to offer some 'advice', or perhaps tell a tale from his and Guren's shared youth, only to snap shut when the doorbell rang downstairs. Hesitation crossed the older man's features, but after a few minutes of deliberation, he let out a resigned sigh. "I'll be right back, Yuu." He promised, pulling the door shut behind him as he slipped out of the room.

It was hard for Yuu to conceal the relief at Shinya's sudden disappearance, rolling onto his stomach. He pressed his face into the bedspread, small nose wrinkling in distaste as he inhaled the scent of the fabric. It smelled clean, and vaguely floral, as though newly washed with some laundry detergent far different from the one used by Guren back home. How he longed for it, the scent of coffee from Guren and faint vanilla from the soap he always used. He even missed the scattering of black fur from his cat, Sakana, who was being brought by Goshi when he returned from helping pack up Yuu's old house. 

He had just fallen asleep when Shinya's voice resonated up the stairs, calling Yuu down. It took him a minute to register the voice was in fact real, and not the old lady chasing him in his dreams for having trampled her freshly bloomed forget-me-nots, prying his face from where it stuck on the mattress due to the drool he'd let trickle from his lips. Yelling back a, "Coming!", Yuu groggily rose from the foreign bed and out of the room after fumbling with the handle for a minute. Luckily, the bright lights of the hallway served to jolt his brain awake a little and he didn't kill himself going down the stairs. Which he went down at a pace that even a snail would scoff at.

"There's someone here for you," Shinya crooned, giving Yuichiro an affectionate pat on the shoulder before slipping past him. Ignoring Yuu's protests, and array of 'but who' questions.

Finally making the realization that Shinya would be no help, _how rude,_ Yuu eventually decided to pull the door open. 

"Can I help–.." Yuu cut off mid-sentence, his mouth agape as he drank in the sight of the boy in front of him. All traces of drowsiness fell from his face as though they had been slapped clean off his features, his hand coming up to his cheek as though he had been struck.

Before him stood a boy he could only describe as _divine,_ someone more than worthy of being hallowed. With aureate hair, and eyes that looked as though they were pieces of the sky itself, Yuu was sure an angel must have dropped out of heaven and winded up on his door step.

"I.. Can.. What.." Yuu stammered, his tongue and brain suddenly unable to cooperate, though his brain was basically a constant string of '!!!!'. 

A playful smirk graced the boy's lips, lifting up the tubberware he currently was gripping by the edges. "Yeah, you can help me. My mom and I made these for you, because of.. Y'know.." He cleared his throat, holding out the container with one hand. "It's cookies. I dunno what's with adults, anytime something happens they seem to think food is the answer. 'Hey, your girlfriend left you? Have a pie'." 

Letting out a soft, indignant, snort, Yuu took the container after only a moment of deliberation. Taking a mental note that this, this.. _Angel_ had had a hand in making them. "Thanks... And yeah, I guess.." He grumbled, mentally slapping himself at his lame response. But hey, at least he was able to use his words again. 

Taking on a grin that made Yuu's knees weak, the boy pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Which happened to be soaked, along with his hair and pants. The storm was no joke. "I'm Mika," He purred, watching Yuu through eyes that Yuu was sure had been used to charm multiple poor, unsuspecting girls. 

"Yuichiro, but I go by Yuu. That's Y-U-U... And _you_ happen to be wet.." Yuu commented after a moment, rubbing a hand through his own dry ebony locks. He took a step back, pulling the door open wider. "Want to stay for dinner..?" 

Mika let out a soft, barking laugh at that, nodding with a careless shrug. "Hey, riding a bike in the rain is hard. I only live at the other end of the street, but this storm's no joke.." He chuckled, eyebrows going up in a silent inquire. A second later he shrugged in a 'fuck it' manner, taking the invitation and slipping inside. "How gentlemanly of you," He teased, jabbing a playful arm into Yuu's side.

Closing the door behind them, Yuu allowed a small smile to settle on his face. _Perhaps living here wouldn't be so bad after all._


	2. Jealousy's a    Bitch and so is She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinoa is always eager to help. Yuu is a jealous baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was harder to write than I anticipated, it took quite a few tries ^^; but here it is
> 
> shinoa and yuu friendship ftw
> 
> also small attempt at Mika pov in part of it

"For the millionth time, no." Yuu sighed heavily, picking up one of the many pillows on his bed and lightly hitting Shinoa's shoulder with it. No force was put behind it, but it was obvious he was growing annoyed with her constant questions. It felt like he was on some lame ass game show, and the prize was embarrassment instead of money. 

Shinoa was his cousin. Well, not his _actual_ blood cousin, but she might as well have been. As Guren and Shinya were close friends, Yuu had spent a fair amount of time with Shinoa when she inevitably accompanied Shinya on his visits to the Ichinose household. It wasn't like Yuu minded it though; in fact he quite enjoyed spending time with the lavender-haired girl. She was funny, and seemingly always brimming with energy, which brightened Yuu's somewhat grouchy attitude. One might even dare say they were best friends, despite not getting to see each other everyday.

"But whhhyyyy? It's obvious you're into him, your face was hotter than the curry when he sat next to you at dinner on Sunday." With a soft huff, she hit him back with another pillow. An obvious pout in her voice.

Pulling a pillow over his face was all Yuu could do to keep himself from rolling his eyes, his voice slightly muffled as he spoke. "Because, I'm sure he has plenty of people chasing him already. The last thing he needs is some weird kid from down the street trailing after him like some love-struck puppy. He's probably not even into guys," Yuu mumbled. Hardly able to hide the note of disappointment in his voice. 

"Isn't it better to try and go see him, for _friendship_ purposes at least?" A faint annoyance was creeping into Shinoa's tone, pushing herself off the bed and tossing the pillow on top of Yuu while she was at it. "Well _I_ think you should talk to him," She huffed, making sure she'd said her peace before leaving the room.

Yuu groaned softly, pushing the pillow tightly against his face. Perhaps dying would be the best option, maybe it would be better than having to face the fact he thought Mika _maybe_ was cute. Of all things, he had to be infatuated with Mika. What was this, some shitty TV rom-com with the whole 'boy next door' bullshit? 

Letting out another sigh, he pushed the pillow away from himself as he turned to face the door. A faint smile gracing his lips as his cat, Sakana, hopped up onto his bed. He ran gentle fingers through her soft fur, ignoring the lump that rose in his throat as he pictured Guren doing the same. Everyday, sitting in his armchair, flipping through TV channels as he stroked the black fur of the cat he'd rescued as a kitten, and lamely allowed Yuu to name after 'fish' in Japanese. "What do you think I should do, Sakana..?" He murmured, squeezing green eyes shut tightly to avoid the memories swimming in her amber eyes. 

Of course, he got no response.

***************  
Apparently Yuu wouldn't have to go to Mika, Mika came to him.

Having woken up half an hour earlier than usual just to greet Yuu at his doorstep, he couldn't have helped feeling like the purple-haired girl who opened the door looked a little too smug at seeing him there. In fact, it made him a little nervous, but if her goal was to tease Yuu endlessly (as it had seemed when she yelled up the stairs that 'his boyfriend' was waiting for him) Mika felt as though they'd get along famously.

He pondered that thought quietly, drumming his fingers against the hard black surface of the lab stations idly. By some strike of luck, he and Yuu ended up having the same chemistry class, and even got to be partners. Mostly because Yuu didn't know anyone, but he'd take it. 

"The instructions are on the board, please begin." 

The voice of their chemistry teacher, a petite redhead with small square-rimmed glasses matching the color of her cherry hair, dragged Mika from his thoughts. Clicking the end of his mechanical pencil against the desk as he turned to Yuu, a characteristic grin on his lips. "Ready, Yuu-chan?" He sang, pulling open one of the many drawers of the desk in search of a test tube. "Now if you need any help don't be scared to ask me, after all, water and pressure can be very tricky." Mika teased, chuckling softly at Yuu shoving against his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure thing Barbie. If I have any problems I'll be sure to come to you. Is chemist one of your many careers?"

Clutching his chest in mock offense, Mika turned his face away. "Yuu-chan, what a low blow. I'm hurt, truly. Especially when you are far more fit to be Barbie. You have the tits for it, after all." 

"I do not!" Yuu gasped softly, his green eyes flicking to his chest... Just to check. No boobs. Good. Grumbling under his breath, he threw the blonde next to him a glare, ignoring the heat creeping up his neck. "Give me the test tube." 

A faint smirk settled on his face at the slight rise he got out of Yuu. It was rather cute, the way his cheeks tinged pink and how he jumped when their hands brushed as Mika passed him the test tube. _He's so cute,_ Mika mused, leaning against the desktop by his elbows, his chin on his palm. His blue eyes watched Yuu with the same tranquility of the Tyrrhenian Sea in June, peaceful and still. Wondering vaguely if it was his fault Yuu's hands shook, or perhaps the thoughts that seemed to be spinning in the boy's head like sugar becoming fairy floss.

His fixation wasn't long-lasting, being pulled from his silent observation of the boy by a young girl calling his name. It was obvious he was hardly so observant with his girl, missing the way her fingers twisted the hem of her t-shirt with anxiety, and the flush of embarrassment crawling up her neck as she asked him to the upcoming dance. But then again, he missed the way emerald eyes stole quick, burning glances at his back, and how in his obvious distraction with this Mika's relation to this new girl, Yuu broke the vacuum created in the tube and allowed water to spill all over the table. 

************

Jealousy was crawling over Yuu's skin like ants, uncomfortably creeping up his collar and scattering around his knees. It wasn't right, he shouldn't be this jealous over something like this. After all, Mika was an attractive guy, it was no surprise he caught the eye of certain _feigning cute bitches._ He growled a little, clutching the pink slip issued to him from the principal tightly in his hand. No, that wasn't right. It wasn't fair of him to be so callous towards a girl he didn't know, and besides, Mika had turned her down. 

"Little wound up there, aren't we princess?" Shinoa teased, playing Yuu's delicate nerves like a violin. In her opinion, he made it far too easy. It was like he was asking her to josh with him, with red-tipped ears, a shaking fist, and lips pursed into an oh-so-obvious pout as he clearly scanned the lunch room for Mika, she felt as though he was simply begging to be teased. 

"What's that?" She questioned, pointing at the pink sheet of paper in Yuu's clenched fist, hastily picking  
it up after he carelessly tossed it down on the table. 

"It was that stupid jerk Kimizuki's fault," Yuu hissed, tossing his lunch bag on the table though he hardly felt like eating. His stomach felt like a wrestling ring, and his emotions were all jumbled up into a huge knot. Picking at his sandwich as Shinoa's eyes slid over the paper quickly, already feeling a sigh rising in his throat at the grin growing on her face.

"So you punched him?"

"Yes."

"In chemistry."

"Yeah."

"Because he laughed at you spilling water."

"Mhm..." 

"Geez Yuu, you're even more of a moron than I thought." Shinoa chastised, setting the paper down as she fixed Yuu with a pointed stare, eyebrow quirked in question. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

That was a lie, and an obvious one at that. Yuu had his chin rested against his fist, staring fixedly at a petite brunette who seemingly was being consoled by her friends, occasionally blowing her nose. Shifting her gaze from Yuu to the girl, Shinoa pursed her lips. "What, you straight now?"

"Wha?–No, no. She just... She's in our chemistry class..." It was easy to detect the underlying tint of resentment in Yuu's tone, the ebony haired boy slowly dragging his gaze from the brunette to his food. 

"And that matters to me whhyyy...?" 

"It _doesn't,_ if I'm completely honest," Yuu huffed, a faint edge of annoyance creeping into his voice. "She just asked Mika out, that's all. That's why she's crying I'm guessing," He grumbled, stealing a final glance at the girl before his cheeks turned scarlet–staring incredulously at his best friend, who was shrieking with laughter. 

"Y-You, you.. You..." She gasped, huffing for a moment as she sucked in deep breaths. Wiping away a false tear from her eye dramatically. "You are _such_ a drama queen."

"Says the one who nearly gave half the lunchroom a heart attack. They probably thought there was a live hyena in here or something."

"Fuck off," Shinoa brushed him off, her hand making a sweeping motion as though literally pushing away the insult. "I suppose the question now is, what're you gonna do?"

"About what?"

"About this! Mika! How're you going to win his affection?" Eyes glowing in anticipation, the petite girl had pushed up onto the table, seemingly not noticing the fact her elbow was crushing his peanut butter sandwich. "Oh, our tragic heroine.. He pines for the boy so beloved by others... The Juliet to the oh so lovely Romeo.."

Letting out a faint sound of agitation, Yuu rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger. "Do _not_ compare this to that play. This is not going to end with six people dead." 

"Perhaps a _Hamlet_ then? You get the guy, then everyone dies." 

Ignoring the rambles of the lavender haired girl across from him, he flicked an emerald gaze once more across the cafeteria. Hoping to catch a glimpse of golden locks and china eyes, though to no avail. Defeated, he turned back to Shinoa, who smirked knowingly. "Hm, what do you suggest then?"

She seemed to ponder this for a moment, rolling over ideas in her head as her finger aimlessly twirled the spoon stuck in her pudding. "Well, I suppose you could ask him to come over and.. Netflix and chill." 

"Mm, I guess... " Yuu murmured, failing to note the odd way she crooned the words.

Ignoring the knowing glint in her eyes, he nodded his head to indicate he'd reached a verdict in the courtroom of his mind. "Alright, sure. There's nothing weird about that.." He decided, grinning at the new prospect. After all, nothing bad could happen if they simply sat around watching movies for hours.

Swallowing a giggle, Shinoa nodded as though pleased with how easily he agreed to her idea. "Of course not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuu doesn't even know what Netflix and chill is. hopefully for his sake Mika doesn't either. ^^; my, I hope this is alright..

**Author's Note:**

> was it really unsuspected that Mika would make everything better?


End file.
